


count your blessings not your sins - считай свои добрые дела, а не грехи

by Silwery_Wind



Series: this ain't no fairytale - это вам не сказка [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Recettear: An Item Shop's Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Item Shop AU, M/M, Recettear AU, adventurer!Tom, shopkeeper!Harry, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: Проблема дня рождения: как рассказать кому-нибудь о нём так, чтобы не было похоже на выпрашивание подарка? Ответ Гарри (хоть и на немного другой вопрос) прост: не спрашивай, не рассказывай.В этой истории Том случайным выстрелом попадает в яблочко, а Гарри безмолвно ему благодарен.





	count your blessings not your sins - считай свои добрые дела, а не грехи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [count your blessings not your sins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534773) by [RenderedReversed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenderedReversed/pseuds/RenderedReversed). 



> Третий фанфик серии "this ain't no fairytale".
> 
> Recettear!AU, в какой-то степени кроссовер с этой игрой.  
> Гарри - хозяин магазина и волшебник. Том - авантюрист.
> 
> У фанфика есть бета и гамма - Хэлен.
> 
> Кусочек прошлого Гарри, торт и милый Том. Наслаждаемся :3

Как говорится: "Будет новый день, будет и галлеон".  
Гарри сидел за прилавком и с удовольствием сравнивал "Универсам Хедвиг" в день открытия с сегодняшним. Постоянный поток покупателей немного уменьшился после часа пик, но количество продаж по-прежнему было приличным.  
Люди здесь надолго не задерживались — ведь это не магазин одежды, хотя Гарри продавал и её, — но обязательно что-то приобретали. Для Гарри это было важным достижением, потому что показывало, что он на правильном пути. Облегчало задачу и то, что многие из его клиентов были авантюристами (хоть Гарри и не был уверен, почему), так что он точно знал, что они ищут во время быстрого похода по магазинам.  
Одна из авантюристок подошла к прилавку. Гарри выпрямился, улыбнулся — надеясь, что это выглядит дружелюбно — и сказал:  
— Добро пожаловать. Чем могу помочь?  
— Здравствуйте. Вы оцениваете вещи?  
— Да, — ответил Гарри. Он специализировался на магических предметах, но была и добыча с монстров, которую он не мог опознать, даже с помощью методов схожести или экстраполяции*.  
Лучница положила свою добычу на стол.  
— Моя группа нашла это в подземелье. Никто не знает, что это.  
Бросив быстрый взгляд на стол, Гарри сразу узнал предмет:  
— Это ископаемое каменное сердце, — сказал он, взяв предмет в руки. Оно весило достаточно — это радовало, потому что означало, что его всё ещё можно использовать. — Вулканического краба — точнее, Каменного Вулканического краба.  
Гарри замолчал, потому что лицо авантюристки осветила радость.  
— Я хочу продать его, — сказала она. — Сколько вы мне за него дадите?  
Ингредиент был плохого качества, но... Гарри кое-что посчитал в уме:  
— Я дам два галлеона.  
Она нахмурилась.  
— Только два... Как досадно. Вулканического краба непросто убить, — попыталась намекнуть лучница — но Гарри и так это знал. Если ему действительно понадобятся свежие каменные сердца, то он и сам сможет их добыть.  
Но он не произнёс этого вслух.  
— Видите, оно повреждено? — ответил Гарри и показал на неровную трещину, пересекающее сердце сзади. — Вы правы, каменное сердце много для чего используется, но, к сожалению, из-за того, что этот экземпляр — всего лишь ископаемое, его возможности сильно снизились.  
— О, я вижу...  
— Большее, что я могу дать — два галлеона... — он сделал паузу, будто в самом деле собирался предложить наилучший вариант, — и шесть сиклей.  
Лучница кивнула.  
— Отлично. Меня устраивает.  
Гарри заплати ей и пожелал хорошего дня. Авантюристка улыбнулась так, словно именно она выиграла от сделки. На самом деле, она уже не в первый раз пыталась обмануть его. _Ха, может быть, в следующий раз._  
Он даже не солгал ей. Окаменелости и правда не были хорошим материалом, в алхимии требовались свежие или специально высушенные ингредиенты — это очевидно. Как и то, что ископаемые не должны быть повреждены. Но Вулканические крабы невероятно выносливы, а их сердца — крепки. Каменные сердца разрушаются очень, очень, очень медленно, а вес ископаемого показывает, на какой оно стадии разрушения.  
В любом случае, этот ингредиент был необычным. Далеко не всем было известно, что каменные сердца лучше использовать не свежими — то есть, можно, конечно, но результат будет не самым лучшим. Уже разрушившиеся сердца, от которых остались только части с наибольшей концентрацией магии, считались наилучшими. Было меньше шансов, что их кусочки попадут в готовый товар.  
_Пустяк_ , подумал Гарри. Именно это и отличает просто хорошего алхимика от опытного. Если он будет использовать окаменевшее сердце аккуратно, то, скорее всего, оно окупится в двенадцать или тринадцать раз. Гарри уже успел узнать, что торговля приносит куда больше радости, чем бездумное убийство.  
— Здравствуйте.  
— Здравствуйте, мисс. Пришли за продуктами?  
Его следующая клиентка слегка улыбнулась. Женщина была постоянным покупателем — насколько это вообще возможно сейчас для "Хедвиг", она не пыталась заключить невыгодные для Гарри сделки, была неизменно вежлива и иногда приходила с дочерью, которой покупала безделушки. Гарри понял, что она ему понравится в тот момент, когда увидел эту женщину с дочерью — она держала её за руку, а девочка размахивала их соединёнными руками.  
— Не сегодня, — сказала она. На стол скользнула детская книга.  
_Сказки и другие истории_ , прочитал он. Гарри посмотрел через прилавок и заметил робкую улыбку девочки.  
— Сегодня мой день рождения, — сказала она.  
— Сегодня? С днём рождения! Сколько тебе исполняется?  
— Пять, — ответила девочка, показав на одной руке три, а на другой — один палец. Мать погладила её по голове, и она сразу же пересчитала пальцы.  
— Ой, — пробормотала девочка. — Вот... Пять!  
Гарри улыбнулся в ответ. Дети такие милые.  
— Ты любишь читать?  
— Ага! Я хочу стать волшебницей, когда вырасту. Мамочка говорит, что они читают много книг. А мой друг сказал, что они скучные, потому что не выходят из дома целыми днями, но это не правда!  
— О?  
Девочка энергично кивнула.  
— Да! Некоторые из них отправляются на поиски приключений! Как Повелитель Смерти! Он находит их, побеждает монстров и всегда всех спасает!  
Её мать легко рассмеялась.  
— Её любимый авантюрист, — сказала она Гарри, и его улыбка стала горькой.  
Как говорил Том, у этих двоих "в крови нет волшебства". Мать знала об этом, и, возможно, в будущем девочка разочаруется, но сейчас мать просто давала ей возможность мечтать. Гарри уважал такой подход. Благодаря детским мечтам он оказался здесь. Мечты дают надежду, даже глупые и несбыточные — они помогают понять, на что стоит надеяться. И надежду, в отличии от многих средств выживания, не купишь в лавке.  
— Он — герой! — настаивала девочка. — Люди говорят, что он плохой. Мой друг считает его страшным, но ведь он помогал людям! Так написано в моей книге.  
Эти слова застали Гарри врасплох:  
— Думаешь, там написана правда?  
Она шаркнула ногой:  
— Эм, ну, нет... Но если бы не он, то все остальные герои погибли бы! А после этого они отправились на сражение со злым волшебником Рац... Рац...  
— Рацзидианом?  
— Да, — она застенчиво улыбнулась. — С ним.  
Гарри усмехнулся:  
— Ну, я думаю, что это правда. Если ты считаешь героя героем, то он им будет, несмотря на мнение других людей. Галлеон и три кната, пожалуйста.  
Женщина открыла кошелёк и заплатила. Гарри вернул книгу девочке и добавил кое-что ещё.  
— Мой подарок тебе на день рождения, — он намеренно понизил голос до шёпота. — Это будет нашим секретом, ладно?  
Девочка охнула и кивнула, сжав в руке волшебную стеклянную фигурку:  
— Да! Спасибо, мистер, — девочка аккуратно убрала фигурку в карман для сохранности, потому что её руки были заняты книгой.  
Её мать заморгала от удивления:  
— О, большое спасибо. Вы не обязаны...  
Гарри улыбнулся:  
— Не стоит, мне не трудно. Спасибо вам за то, что так часто приходите. Хорошего дня.  
Они попрощались, и Гарри смотрел им вслед.  
_День рождения, да?_ Он вспомнил — приближается тридцать первое июля, его день рождения. В детстве Гарри мог только нарисовать торт на земле, но, когда у него появились деньги с заданий, завёл традицию ежегодно покупать себе что-нибудь в подарок.  
Обычно это были небольшие вещи, чуть более дорогие, чем его повседневные покупки. Ничего особенного. Гарри мог купить их и в любой другой день, но, благодаря этой покупке, день становился чуть менее обыденным, чем остальные.  
В жизни авантюриста всё меняется очень быстро. У него было множество друзей, но никто не оставался рядом настолько долго, чтобы успеть узнать о дне рождения или подарить подарок. Последний раз, когда он праздновал день рождения — Мерлин, почти десять лет назад, — был с... Чо.  
Хорошее настроение мгновенно испарилось. Гарри не хотел думать о Чо. Он не хотел думать о той, что разбила ему сердце и потопталась на осколках, которая предала его и заставила долгие годы сомневаться в своей нормальности. Иногда Гарри всё ещё казалось, что он недостоин заботы и что никто не будет счастлив рядом с ним.  
Он чувствовал себя не совсем нормальным. Умом Гарри понимал, что в этом виноваты обстоятельства, и Чо тоже внесла свою лепту, но непросто донести доводы разума до сердца. Даже через десять лет внутри него шла борьба.  
Ему уже двадцать семь, Мерлина ради! Пора перестать вспоминать об этом. Чо покинула его, возможно, она уже мертва, и если он останется в квартале Гриффиндор надолго, управляя "Хедвиг", как ему бы и хотелось, то, возможно, у Гарри появится тот, с кем можно будет отпраздновать день рождения. Он ненавидел, что Чо была единственной, с кем он праздновал этот день, ненавидел, что она всё ещё занимала в его жизни столько места.  
Неожиданно Гарри вспомнил о Томе. Он представил, что Том рядом — наклонился бы через его плечо, и то, как свечи на праздничном торте освещали бы их обоих. "Загадай желание, Гарри", — сказал бы он, а Гарри бы нахмурился и ударил Тома в плечо, возможно, потому, что он стоит слишком близко, и почему он вообще стоит рядом? Пусть сидит, он же гость! И они съели бы его вместе — торт из пекарни ниже по улице, сочный и вкусный, совершенно не похожий на землю.  
Гарри подумал, что было бы неплохо в этом году обзавестись компанией.  
Здравый смысл вернул его в реальность. Нет, даже несмотря на то, что они провёли немало времени с Томом, он всё ещё недостаточно хорошо его знает. Он не может рассказывать столь личное всем своим знакомым. Пусть он не считает Тома плохим человеком, факт остаётся фактом, Том — единственный, кто знает об умении продавца из "Универсама Хедвиг" колдовать. Рисковать глупо, ведь Том в состоянии сопоставить факты.  
От его доверчивости и так много неприятностей. Если бы Гарри не был достаточно осторожен, то не дожил бы до сегодняшнего дня.  
Гарри вздохнул и принялся протирать столешницу влажной тряпкой. До закрытия было ещё далеко.

* * *

— Я принёс торт, — сказал Том вместо приветствия, войдя в магазин. Он, как обычно, напрочь игнорировал табличку "ЗАКРЫТО" на двери. Гарри мог бы поклясться, что запер её, но, видимо, всё же нет.  
— Торт? — Гарри удивлённо моргнул.  
— Торт. Который ты вчера рассматривал в пекарне ниже по улице, — ответил он. — Я подумал, что мы могли бы съесть его на десерт.  
...Гарри хотелось задать Тому несколько вопросов. Во-первых, кто пригласил Тома на ужин. Во-вторых, он ведь не смотрел на пекарню, так откуда взялась эта идея. В-третьих, как Том вошёл, потому что, если задуматься, Гарри точно помнил, что закрыл дверь. Он всегда запирался, меняя табличку, потому что — как ни странно — так ему не надо было вспоминать, закрыта она или нет.  
— А с чем он? — вместо этого спросил Гарри.  
— Кофе, — Том наклонил голову, заметив, как Гарри поморщился. — Может, в следующий раз принести что-то послаще?  
— Я люблю сахар, засуди меня, — неожиданно он вспомнил о ещё не мытых фруктах, лежащих на кухне. — Думаю, всё можно исправить парой клубничек.  
— Ты не любишь кофе, — немного недоверчиво произнёс Том. — Совсем?  
— Или сахар, или смерть, — торжественно ответил Гарри.  
— В кофе тоже можно добавить сахар, — заявил Том, а затем добавил. — Варвар.  
— Мёд добавляют в напитки, — поправил Гарри. — Мёд кладут в чай, но не в кофе.  
Почему-то — что за безумие — Гарри вернулся к уборке, проигнорировав, что Том сам себя пригласил на ужин и принёс торт.  
— Я подумал, что тебе мог бы понравится кофеин, — сказал Том, перешагнув порог между магазином Гарри и домом. Голос Тома стал приглушеннее, но Гарри по-прежнему прекрасно его слышал. — Чем ты занимаешь поздними ночами, завариваешь чай в горшочке с мёдом?  
— Вообще-то, я пью горячий шоколад, — произнёс Гарри. Признаваться было немного неловко.  
— Мой старый наставник любил сладкое, — быстро объяснил он, — и я перенял его привычку. Знаешь, как это бывает — ты замечаешь привычку не сразу, только через несколько лет. И, ну, у меня не было причины перестать, так что...  
Гарри слышал, как Том рылся в его шкафах. Он подумал, что, наверное, Том ищет тарелки.  
— Поэтому ты прячешь сладости под прилавком? — спросил Том.  
— Эй! — воскликнул Гарри. — Откуда ты знаешь об это... _Нет_ , не поэтому...  
Том, вернувшийся без торта, рассмеялся.  
— Я не осуждаю тебя, — сказал он, прислонившись к стене и наблюдая за Гарри. — Хоть и не ожидал. Я всегда считал, что зависимость от сахара — миф. Никогда такого не чувствовал.  
— Это просто перекус, — попытался оправдаться Гарри. — Еда помогает мне проснуться намного лучше, чем кофеин.  
— И горячий шоколад?  
Гарри поставил коробку ниже, чем было нужно.  
— Ты сказал, что не будешь осуждать.  
— И я не осуждаю. Просто любопытно. Ты совсем не такой, как я ожидал.  
— И чего ты ждал? — Гарри немного боялся ответа.  
— Вспыльчивого, асоциального волшебника, чей желудок пуст весь день, живущего только на кофе и силе воле? — промурлыкал Том. — Конечно, не того, кто всегда ест три раза в день или скрывает тайную страсть ко всему сладкому.  
Гарри обернулся к нему.  
— Это был каламбур?  
Том продолжил говорить, разминая пальцы:  
— Кого-то достойного и уверенного в себе, не следящего за другими, даже если у него есть веские причины. Высокомерного, потому что все учёные — высокомерны. Расчётливого и придирчивого, с холодными и бледными, словно камень, щеками — словно ставший статуей после встречи с Горгоной ожил. Человека с планами, проектом, очень важной причиной приехать сюда, а не того, кто испытывает чистое и абсолютное наслаждение от управления магазином мелочей...  
— Не знаю даже, пытаешься ты меня обидеть сейчас или нет, — перебил его Гарри.  
_Ох, снова эта улыбка._ Том проигнорировал его слова.  
— Ты не оправдываешь моих ожиданий. Это комплимент, если что.  
— Боюсь, тебе придётся повторить, чтобы я поверил.  
Том продолжал улыбаться.  
— Я купил торт для нас, так?  
Гарри почувствовал себя уставшим и решил сдаться.  
— Ты так и будешь стоять в стороне или всё же поможешь разобраться с ужином?  
— Я подумал, что мы могли бы начать с десерта, — сказал Том.  
Гарри недоверчиво посмотрел на него.  
— И почему?  
— Здесь больше нет покупателей. А оставшуюся работу ты можешь доделать с помощью магии.  
Гарри небрежно махнул рукой, и всё вернулось на свои места, доказав правоту Тома. Со столов мгновенно исчезли все пятна.  
— Если ты так настаиваешь, то давай съедим уже этот торт.  
Том довольно хмыкнул. Они перешли в кухню, торт был уже нарезан, а два кусочка лежали на тарелках. Это было приятно, так что Гарри взял тарелку, не взирая на вкус кофе у торта на ней.  
— Что празднуем? — осторожно спросил он.  
Том пожал плечами.  
— Ничего. Сегодня я получил звезду, но это ничего не значит.  
Гарри заморгал от удивления. Авантюристы получали звёзды — символы надёжности, силы или признательности — за выполнение сложных заданий. У Тома была идентификационная карта авантюриста и, учитывая его мастерство, скорее всего — не менее пяти звёзд. Так что да, ещё одна звезда не будет особо важной, но...  
— Поздравляю, — сказал Гарри. — Торт весьма неплох.  
Том улыбнулся.  
— Всё, о чём ты мечтал?  
Гарри улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Вроде того.  
На миг Гарри притворился, что они празднуют кое-что ещё. " _С будущим днём рождения, Гарри_ ", — подумал он и загадал желание.

**Author's Note:**

> * Экстраполяция — это логико-методологическая процедура распространения (переноса) выводов, сделанных относительно какой-либо части объектов или явлений на всю совокупность (множество) данных объектов или явлений, а также на их другую какую-либо часть.


End file.
